Last One Standing
by Lament in P a c e
Summary: Darkness. When one views on it, they get frightened, scared, and panic to the point of insanity where there's no more. Everyone runs from the overwhelming night with no sun, but one stayed. In her eyes, it felt welcoming, and warm. WARNING RATED M.


**Hello there! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope I do well on this!**  
><strong>Short summary is about a girl who may change, or perhaps may not change the Holy War of the battle between Athena and Hades. Her choices and decision will change what will be set forth.<strong>  
><strong>So I shall abid you all au revoir, and enjoy the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Watching as the night clouds of the sky beginning to roll around, those azure ocular searched hard and around the fields of grass and the many variety of flowers that blew across from the North.<em>

_What could this mean?_

_Lost in a sea of thoughts, the time that she had spent here seem endless. The wine color of her hair flowed and danced along with the wind, blinding her vision, and trying to distract her from what she try to sought in this world. There was no light source for her to help, only the never ending darkness which consumed this land swallowing her up whole, bringing her up to the point of insanity._

_There!_

_After all her searches through the dark, there, she finally found it. Those cerulean hues that glistens and shimmer, even through the night, it was like a light source for her, and she chased after it. Her breathing becoming heavier and heavier with each step, her arms reaching out to grasp upon the beholder of those eyes. Who was this man? She'll never know until she takes a look at him. trying to extend her hands, she wondered why she couldn't move her legs, she then glanced down to see disfigured skeletons wrapping their arms around her legs and outfit- reaching for her shoulders to pull her down. She won't give up, not until she caught the man whom she was searching for in her dream._

_It always had ended with just those eyes looking at her from afar, this time however, she'll chase after it and take hold of it dearly._

_The burning determination that spread across her body made her reached further and further. A silent gasp escaped her lips, see the figure turning before her eyes._

_"Wait!" She tried to speak, but there was no waiting._

_Losing the once fiery passion inside her, she fell to the ground with the skeletons now dragging her into the ground. Scared, she tried to climb out, fighting her way out as she chased after the cerulean, only to find it serenely fixed in front of her_

_Were those eyes waiting for her to give up and fade into the darkness?_

_Grinding her teeth together, she pulled herself up from the form that those skeleton's had made, something mushy, slimy, she didn't want to think about it, and instead focused on her intention of what she sought from those eyes. Pulling herself from the ground, she reached out, finally catching something from the beholder's eyes. Glancing up, she felt the eyes hovering over, away from her own face. The feeling was cold like an iron medal. Then finally, the vision before her blurred and eternal darkness swept across her. But before she had fallen over and given herself up to the darkness, she saw it. A small smile that crept the beholder's face._

Opening her eyelids, those azure hues fluttered, her wine colored hair spread over the haystack where she slept on top of. One question came to thought, where was she again?

Sitting up from her laid out form, a pain struck through her head; as she held brought, her left hand up clenching her hair and tried to numb the affect and 'causing another pain to struck through her hair that was being gripped upon. A hiss escaped her lips as she heard the sound of chains being clinked against one another, not to mention her left arm felt like a heavy chained; was bringing her arm down. Turning her head and pulling her left arm away, she spot a chained bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. Cold and a bit heavy, she saw a small pendant hanging and noticed it was an emblem of some sort of star, the engraving of "Yours Ever" written across it.

Exactly where did she get this...?

"Elysia!" Hearing her name being called, she sat up from the haystack.

"Elysia! Elysia!" Hearing her name being called once more, the door to the barn house opened up, allowing the horse that laid dormented here to run along and set free.

"Ah! Oh, no! What have I done...?" The voice begin to grew louder as each step it took, they gotten closer and closer to her until finally the source reach up to her, a smile spread upon his lips. That image of the man from her dreams...

"I was looking for you Elysia!" Shaking the thoughts out of her head, her azure hues followed upon worried looks of the darker shade of an oceanic ocular. Sending out a small smile, she extended her arm out to the blonde male, as he return the smile and begin to help pull herself up from the hay.

"Ahah~ Look at you, you gotten most of your clothes dirty." The male laughed a little, seeing the mess of hay stuck on to her clothes and hair. A pout came to her face and begin to brush off the hay that was sticking on to her, he helped as well, brushing her hair and her back before pulling away and holding onto a piece of canvas before his arm.

"Another drawing again, Alone?" Came her reply back towards the male who blinked at her first before glancing down at the canvas that he had wrapped his arm across. "Oh, yeah! I did made another one." He happily chirp opening his arms and flipping over the canvas to show her.

"Wah... That's so life-like! Isn't that the duck that we saw earlier?" She spoke, glancing up at him. He seemed quiet however, his eyes looked quite distant. Was he lost in his own thoughts? Bringing one of her hands up and brushing the bangs in his hair, the blonde jumped from surprise before releasing the canvas and falling back. "Alone!' She shouted, reaching for his hand and grasping it tightly before falling along on top of them. Both groaned in pain, but at least the injury wasn't has that bad at all.

"Jeez... Why do you easily get afraid?" Elysia groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head from the small injury that had happen to be form. A small laughter could be heard from him, both of the two smiled as they begin to laugh. For what reason, no reason.

Pulling one another up, they stood until she had noticed the canvas that had fallen on the floor now broke off.

"Aw... I'm sorry that it broke..." She frowned before Alone could have shook his head.

"It's fine, I'll just paint another!"

"Your wish to become an artist," She began, staring at him " Why did you promise?" At first, Alone knew what he was about to say, but slightly paused in his action and begin to think into his thoughts as to why exactly, when he already knew that he shouldn't have paint.

"I... I promise Tenma that, he's going to be a saint and that I become a painter to finish those fire in his eyes!"

Elysia just wrinkled her nose and folded her arms, before releasing them and wrapping it around his own arm. "C'mon! Let's go around town once again!" She happily exclaimed, as the two exit out of the barn and begin to head from the forest and into the town.

After an exploration through the town, the two finally called it a days off and sat by the water fountain in the plaza, viewing off into the sun that was setting over the horizon of the fields. Such a beautiful scenery that she never wish to part from, at least, not away from the male who was sitting besides her. A light tint of red blush across her cheek from the thoughts that she was getting before shaking her head 'causing the male to turn and glance upon her with those worried expression like he normally did.

"Hey Alone," Elysia began, her eyes still fixed upon the sun's light. Alone merely turned his head at her, leaning in and followed her gaze out upon the horizon.

"One day. I'm going to escape this place," She turned to glance over at him, as he did the same with a shocking expression. Of course, she would know, for he was often worried about many things. "I'm going to take you with me, is that... Fine?"

A silent paused blew across them, as Alone begin to laugh. Arching her brow, "It's not funny!" She muttered as she playfully glared at him.

"I-I know it's not. It's just that..." He left is sentence unfinished, glancing down at his feet that were swinging from the height of the water fountain. A small smile came through Elysia's lips, as she simply nodded her head and placed her hand on top of his shoulder. She could feel it, him shaking from the newly tears that he begin to develop.

"It's fine. I know you want Tenma and the others to come back... So, I'll stay with you, alright?" Seeing his face glance up to look at her, he stopped his sniffles and tears, "R-Really...?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed, and her smile grew at him, "I promise!"

* * *

><p>A  N :  
><strong>This is a very first fanfiction ever.<strong>  
><strong>I'm quite new to this so excuse me for my suckish first story.<strong>  
><strong>I'm interested in Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, perhaps you'll see some of the original characters as well.<strong>  
><strong>Oh well, I do hope you enjoy it!<strong>


End file.
